Way Big
Way Big, dawniej Największy, to kosmita z próbki DNA To'kustara z Kosmicznych Burz. Wygląd W serii "Ben 10" Way Big jest ogromnym humanoidalnym obcym z dużą kryzą na głowie, która jest czarnego koloru na przodzie i czerwona na dole. Na czerwonych ramionach posiada coś w rodzaju czarnych dysków, a na biodrach posiada biało czerwone kolce. Jego ręce są białe i mają szpiczaste łokcie. Na przedramionach znajdują się czerwone elementy, w mniejszych fragmentach znajdują się śruby, a na większych, które rozciągają się aż do nadgarstka, są po trzy czarne pasy. Przed białym nadgarstkiem znajduje się czarna obręcz. Od szyi w dół rozciąga się czerwony pas, który posiada zgrubienie w miejscu gdzie znajduje się symbol Omnitrixa. Koniec pasa znajduje się przed biodrami, gdzie posiada trójkątne zakończenie i element przypominający grot strzały. Jego nogi, tak jak i tułów są białe, a na piszczelach posiada czerwone elementy, które zmieniają się niżej w stopy o dwóch ostrych palcach. Na stopach posiada także czarne elementy ze śrubami. Jego twarz jest biała i znajdują się na niej usta oraz żółte oczy i wyrostki na policzkach. W serii "Ben 10: Obca Potęga" i "Ben 10: Ultimate Alien", kolory na kryzie Way Biga zmieniły się miejscami. Z ramion zniknęły czarne dyski, a czerwony pas na klatce piersiowej i brzuchu jest teraz jednym elementem i jest nieco węższy. Jego szyja zmieniła kolor z czerwonej na czarny, a na twarzy nie ma już wyrostków. Biodra straciły kolce, a szpiczaste łokcie i czerwone elementy przedramienia zostały zastąpione czerwonymi ostrzami, biegnącymi od nadgarstka i wychodzącymi poza łokcie. Stopy nie mają palców, ale posiadają czarne podeszwy. Jego oczy są teraz koloru zielonego, a symbol Omnitrixa/Ultimatrixa nosi na klatce piersiowej. W serii "Ben 10: Omniverse", ramiona Way Biga są białe, a pas na na tułowiu stał się krótszy. Na ramionach i biodrach pojawiły się czerwone kryzy, a na policzkach pojawiły się metalowe wyrostki. Na przedramionach obcego znajdują się po dwa czarne paski. Na nadgarstkach posiada czarne rękawiczki bez palców, a jego stopy są przedzielone białym poziomym pasem. Na udach posiada czerwone elementy. Jego oczy są koloru zielonego, a symbol Omnitrixa/Ultimatrixa nosi na klatce piersiowej. W seriach "Adam 10: Energia Alitrixa" i "Ben 10: Nowa Generacja", Way Big wygląda tak samo jak w seriach "Ben 10: Obca Potęga" i "Ben 10: Ultimate Alien". Umiejętności Way Big jest bardzo silny, nawet jak na jego ogromny rozmiar. Jest także bardzo wytrzymały, a jakiekolwiek ataki wrogów rzadko potrafią go skrzywdzić. Sam Way Big ledwo czuje wymierzane w jego stronę ciosy. Jedną z umiejętności Way Biga, poza rozmiarem, jest zdolność do strzelania niezwykle potężnym kosmicznym promieniem. Robi to poprzez skrzyżowanie swoich nadgarstków, w specyficzny sposób, ustawiając prawe ramię pionowo, a lewe poziomo. Promień jest na tyle silny, by niszczyć wielkie obiekty, które stają mu na drodze. Way Big potrafi przetrwać w przestrzeni kosmicznej, a także w ekstremalnych temperaturach. SD2_(257).png|Way Big strzela kosmicznym promieniem BaDGtMS_(238).png|Way Big z łatwością podnosi frachtowiec Wady Way Big często zapomina o tym, jak wielki i silny jest. Jego wielkość przyczynia się do niewielkiego problemu z poruszaniem się, ponieważ musi on uważać, gdzie stawia kroki i unikać budynków wokół niego. Słabym punktem Way Biga jest kryza znajdująca się na jego głowie. Trafienie w to miejsce może natychmiast sparaliżować obcego. Występy Ben 10: Nowa Generacja * Między wymiarami (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie; używany przez Bena 10.000) * Test (symulacja) * Szpila * Ostatni kawałek * Koniec Ben 10.000: Nowa Generacja * Wojna (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie; używany przez złego Bena 10.000) Karl 10: Spadkobierca Omnitrixa * Kryształowa klęska (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie; używany przez Bena z kanonu) * Choroba (używany przez Bena) Ben 10: Kosmiczne Uniwersum * W pułapkę (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) * Powrót Bena 10.000 (używany przez Albedo) Ben 10: The Power * Miasto Mocy (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie; używany przez Albedo) * Czerwony kamień * Wojna żywiołu * Pora na powrót! (używany przez Złego Młodego Bena) * (Nie)duży problem (używany przez Albedo) * Kiedy umierasz (używany przez Złego Młodego Bena) * Nadludzki przeciwnik * Władca cieni * Wywołać fuzję (krótko) Ben 10: Kosmiczne Wakacje * Test Azmutha (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie; wybrany przez kalibracje Biomitrixa) Bart 10 * Gigant (debiut) * Kosa * Ostatni Raz (krótko) Ciekawostki * Projekt i styl walki Way Biga są oparte na bohaterach z serii Ultraman. Galeria Dan as waybig.png|Way Big w serii "Dan 10". Zobacz też Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Kosmici z Omnitrixa Kategoria:Kosmici z kanonu